maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths
Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths is a crossover between Lemmings and Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 16 (68): Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths. Summary Three Lemming children try to use their special abilities to escape their evil guardian. References *Mario *Wario *''Tetris'' *Fourth Wall Characters *Lemming Violet *Lemming Klaus *Lemming Sunny *Lemming Snicket *Wario *Mario *Cario (Wario in disguise) *Tetromino *Jario (Wario also in disguise) Transcript (Sence begins with two lemmings and the narrator) Lemming Snicket: One day, two video lemmings want to dig but they should have climbed. Lemming Dad: Well, the man says dig. (He replied to the narrator proudly and began to dig with his wife) (The mouse cursor taps on the Lemming Dad.) Lemming Snicket: Because of this misplace trick, the two lemmings dug through the ground and fell off the screen. Lemming Dad: Curse you video game player! (The lemmings fell down) Lemming Snicket: But this is not their story which is too bad, 'cause if it was it will be over. (Scene show three other lemmings). This is the story of the three children they left behind, Violet, Klaus and Sunny, and terrible things were going to happend to them. (The lemmings sarted at the screen and Sunny swallow) (Title card: Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths) Lemming Snicket: Be warned, but this MAD parody will be very sad. You may want to close your eyes until the credits play. Because nothing sad ever happens in the credits. Actually They Get Squished and Push To The Side, Which Is Sad For The Crew, but... Everyone Else Should Be Fine. Lemming Snicket: And all children's worries were not over yet. Trivia *This is the first time Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events gets spoofed. *The Lemmings were opposite colored: blue hair, green shirts, instead of green hair, blue shirts. *The orphans and the author resembles to the drawing of famous children's author Dr. Seuss. *This is the third segment that has a long title name. The first was Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney 'and the second 'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance. *Protagonists: Lemmings Violet, Klaus, and Sunny, and Lemming Snicket *Antagonist: Wario *In this parody, Wario wears a purple cap with two yellow lightning bolts, a purple short sleeved shirt, yellow overalls and brown shoes, but in the video games, Wario wears a yellow cap with the blue "W" emblem in the white circle sticking out, a short sleeved yellow shirt, purple overalls, and green elf-like shoes. In this parody, Mario wears a blue cap with a yellow star in the front center and blue short sleeved shirt with red overalls, but in the video games, Mario wears a red cap with the red "M" in the white circle, and a red long sleeved shirt and blue overalls. *At the end of the sketch, there were crying sound effects playing in the credits instead of the MAD instrumental theme and voices shouting "MAD!" Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Book Parodies Category:Death